We propose to evaluate the performance of First Response a-subunit ovulation detection kits against First Response b-subunit ovulation detection kits. The new a-subunit detector kit is thought to predict ovulation as much as 48 hours in advance, compared to the b-subunit detectors that predict ovulation 24 hours in advance.